1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MIDlet (Mobile Information Device Application) execution through terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile terminal user chats with others using a messenger MIDlet installed in the mobile terminal. The user sends a messenger request signal to another party's mobile terminal through a push registry and a user of a receiving mobile terminal checks the signal and executes the messenger MIDlet, thereby performing a wireless chat.
However, if the receiving mobile terminal is a folder type, the folder type mobile terminal does not have a notification function, such as making a reception sound or brightening a sub-LCD, when the messenger request signal is received while the terminal is in a closed state.
Further, when the messenger request signal was received while the mobile terminal is in a closed state, the corresponding messenger MIDlet was unconditionally executed by the receiving mobile terminal.
Accordingly, even if the messenger MIDlet was automatically executed upon reception of the messenger request signal by a terminal, the user could not see the execution of the messenger MIDlet and the power of a battery was consumed due to the automatic execution of the corresponding MIDlet.